Erevan Ilesere
In the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, Erevan Ilesere is the elven deity of Mischief, Change, Rogues and Changelings. Erevan is a fickle, utterly unpredictable god who can change his appearance at will. His symbol is a nova star with asymmetrical rays. Publication history Erevan Ilesere was first detailed in Roger E. Moore's article "The Elven Point of View," in Dragon #60 (TSR, 1982).Moore, Roger E. "The Elven Point of View." Dragon #60 (TSR, April 1982) In Dragon #92 (December 1984), Gary Gygax indicated this as one of the deities legal for the Greyhawk setting. ] He also appeared in the original Unearthed Arcana (1985).Gygax, Gary. Unearthed Arcana (TSR, 1985) Erevan Ilesere appeared in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including a brief mention of his priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) He received a very detailed description for his role in the Forgotten Realms in Demihuman Deities (1998).Boyd, Eric L. Demihuman Deities (TSR, 1998) He is described as one of the good deities that celestials can serve in the supplement Warriors of Heaven (1999).Perkins, Christopher. Warriors of Heaven (TSR, 1999) Erevan Ilesere's role in the Forgotten Realms is revisited in Faiths and Pantheons (2002).Boyd, Eric L, and Erik Mona. Faiths and Pantheons (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). Description While Erevan Ilesere is generally depicted as male and elven, he is able to change his appearance at will, leading all other details to vary wildly. Even his height can vary between one inch and six feet, but he does invariably wear an item of green clothing. Relationships In many campaign settings, the elven pantheon of gods (also known as the Seldarine) consists of the leader Corellon Larethian, as well as Aerdrie Faenya, Deep Sashelas, Erevan Ilesere, Fenmarel Mestarine, Hanali Celanil, Labelas Enoreth, Rillifane Rallathil, Sehanine Moonbow, and Solonor Thelandira. Other elven gods may be present in different campaign settings. Some humorous tales say that Erevan changed form and sex in order to conceive and bear the unicorn god Eachthighern with the ki-rin god Koriel. Erevan is a close ally of the Seelie Court and a regular accomplice of the dwarven god Dugmaren Brightmantle. The draconic deity Hlal is a boon companion of Erevan Ilesere. Hlal is often known as Avachel to the elves. Realm Erevan lives in the realm of Arvandor on the plane of Arborea in a shifting, trap-filled palace made from wood, stone, and crystal near one of Yggdrasil's roots. Worshipers Besides elves, Erevan is also worshiped by some pixies, leprechauns, brownies, sprites and other small, elflike beings. Clergy Erevan's clerics dress in black leather armor with leather caps, and never worship him in the same place twice. Holy days and rituals Erevan's holy days are on the eclipses, and his faithful sacrifice stolen treasures to him whenever they feel it is appropriate. References Additional reading * Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online: http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip * Living Greyhawk Journal no. 3 - "Gods of Oerth" Category:Dungeons & Dragons deities Category:Forgotten Realms deities Category:Greyhawk deities